Secrets and Betrayals
by Raiyn and Thunder
Summary: After a secret or two are revealed, a life is lost. Please R
1. Default Chapter

Title: Secrets and Betrayals Author: raiyn Rating: PG i think, only two or three swear words Disclaimer: You Know I'm just gonna say something like 'Not Mine (damn legal red tape)' Summary: Giles and Buffy have had thier secrets, but these ones take the cake. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The stake stopped half an inch in front of her flesh, Buffy sighed "You must be... Erin" "Mr. Giles is unaware I'm here, I'm Tempest" the girl answered abruptly "Tempest... who" she asked annoyed "Tempest Kennedy Parked-Giles" "Huh' was Buffys shocked answer "Mr. Giles is my biological father, mi padre" she continued as Buffy did "Umm... oh... umm... okay... alright... what... huh... how... how the hell is that possible... umm... wha-" is all that could come out of the Slayer's mouth, she was in complete disaray "Well, okay, my mom, Melina Parked, and my dad, Rupert Giles-" but her explanation was cut short as she sniffed the air, it reaked of cold, dead flesh, and blood "Vampire" she did a hand spring over Buffy, using Buffy's shoulders for a spring "Wait, it's just Spike" Buffy warned her turning around "Hello Luv, who's your little friend" came Spikes thick British accent as he side-stepped the teen's attack "You know him" was all the Watcher's daughter could manage "Pretty Sure, do I know you" asked Buffy sarcasticly "I think so, but let's go ask, just in case" was his short, quick response !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 1 hour later "Nice place" said the teen as they approached the home of Dawn Summer's and Rupert Giles, her legal guardian. "Hey Buffy, Spike" she said from her perch on the sofa, she was doing Trig homework, advanced classes were stupid in her opinion. While Spike and Tempest walked into the living room, buffy went for the kitchen, Giles was at the stove making a pot of tea Hello Buffy" he said, then glanced up "Hey, there's someone here you might wanna see" she said, grabbing a cookie and heading toward the living room, Giles in tow "Hello Tempest" said Giles firmly "Pleasure seeing you here" "Daddy" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So how many kids do you have" Buffy asked the next morning as she entered Giles, breakfast 'nook' "Buffy" was Giles ambiguous response "Stop being so irrational Mr. Giles" she said impatiently "I'm not going to be amiable" "I have two boys and two other girls" he answered sheepishly after giving in "What are the names" by now Buffy was pissed He looked at his slayer, she'd become somewhat of a tease over the past several years, the most after she lost her mother. At that moment she was wearing a sheer black chemise with Spike's leather duster. Factor in the black make-up and nails, along with the black knee high leather boots, she was scary "Logan, Shane, Rebekahh, and Paige" "Why didn't you tell me" she said through sobs and tears "You didn't tell me" aAt that moment Buffy stopped crying, her voice escalating with every word she said "I was supposed to tell you I had a miscarriage at seventeen, God, he didn't even know, why are you being such an ass" "Buffy, I didn't mean the miscarriage, I meant your child, and your present pregnancy, why didn't you tell me" he asked solemly " I thought you'd be disappointed" she said as she stormed out of the room "I'm not, I'm not" he answered under his breath "Not disappointed, just a caring father, your real father" 


	2. Dangerous Configurations

As Buffy stopped in the front door to grab the mail off the floor, she thought about what she had heard earlier that night, what had escaped the lips of Giles Not disappointed, just a caring father, your real father "Something wrong, luv" asked Spike, he was worried, she'd been standing there more than 15 minutes "Huh, umm, no, not a thing, just spaced a minute" she said, apparently snapping out of it "Make that fifteen luv, now c'mon, tell me what's wrong" he whispered in her ear as he playfully pushed her to the kitchen "I'll make something for snack, what would you like, those little pizza things so, you like those, maybe some cookies, umm. tea" he was terribly worried by the fact that she was going to end up spacing when it mattered, like patrol " Huh, yeah cookies and tea please, it's just while I was leaving I heard Giles say the funniest thing" she answered confusedly "What would that be Mrs. Williams" an element of curiosity escaped his usual indifferent approach "Well, Mr. Williams, he said, this is kind of unbelievable, well, he said he was my real father, weird huh?" Buffy answered his pleading eyes, the ones she rarely turned down. "Well, could he be right, have you ever seen your birth record, anything of that sort" he was now even more curious "No, maybe I should, just in case, maybe" with that she went up stairs, she came down with a small plastic box containing important documents, marriage certificate, tax documents, mothers death certificate, copies of the adoption certificate, at the bottom was her birth certificate, both of them "An original and a revised, hmm, dadadaumuh, the original says my fathers name is. Rupert Giles" Buffy sank to the floor in shock, eyes wide, her jaws locked tightly together, Spike had to carry her to bed, when there she started having convulsions, Spike grabbed the phone off the bedside table he punched in 9-1-1 "Hello- my wife, she's having. I think it's a seizure" he murmured in a shaky voice, the level elevating after a time "Sir, please remain calm, what's the address" said the operator calmly "Umm, 5315 South RavenStone Road, send someone, quick, her heartbeat, it's wrong" by now he was on the bed rocking, his hand on her back, creating a steady circular motion. Five minutes later paramedics rushed into the house, "Up here" he screamed From the hospital phone Spike called Giles and the rest of the Scoobies. After about half hour Giles, Dawn, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Tempest were in the waiting room waitning for the news either Spike or the doctor would soon bring, the moment came when Spike came out, tears streaming his face. Willow stood up and somberly walked toward Spike, she embraced him firmly, he returned the gratitude, after this the rest, all except Tempest, did the same "What's the news" Tara was the first to muster up the courage to ask "She had a seizure, apparently from shock, she's ok now. but, umm." he started crying once more "she lost the baby" By that remark everyone felt remorse, pain, and gloom cloud over Spike in one foul, unfair swoop, he'd lost his child, his wife was ok, though that was important he still didn't stop the crying, not for hours. 


End file.
